


the dice was loaded from the start

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Relationships, Emotional Infidelity, Eventual Bawson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, POV Alternating, Past Infidelity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: This was right. Marrying Mike wasright. Rachel couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but Mike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I should be writing!!! As per usual!!! It'll probably alternate between Mike's, Ginny's, and Rachel's POVs.
> 
> Title from "Romeo and Juliet," by Dire Straits.
> 
> Also I haven't forgotten my other chaptered fics! Ha ha [sobbing intensifies]

Rachel Patrick stood in front of the mirror and studied her reflection while her mother flitted about her, pausing for a moment to artfully curl an auburn lock over Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel sighed and flattened a hand over the bodice of her wedding dress—creme satin, seeded with thousands of tiny pearls—to still the butterflies wreaking havoc on her stomach. 

Rachel could hear the faint sounds of the church organ and the murmur of the wedding guests beyond the dressing room’s thick stone walls. 

“You look beautiful, honey.” Her mom leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rachel’s temple, fingers squeezing gently on her shoulders. “Even lovelier than the first time.”

Rachel laughed. “Thanks, I think.” She tugged at the curl of auburn hair her mother had spent the last five minutes twisting and fretting with. “Hopefully we’ll get it right this time.”

“I have complete faith that you will.” Rachel’s mom gave her shoulder another squeeze before stepping back and stooping to fluff the tulle of her wedding gown.

It had been a long, arduous journey for Rachel and Mike get to this point. They’d earned this ending, they’d worked _hard_ for this ending and Rachel would let nothing—no one—keep this day from being perfect. Rachel was finally getting the fairy tale ending she deserved—no, she and Mike were getting the fairy tale ending they _both_ deserved. 

Rachel sighed again and pressed a hand back over her stomach. The diamonds in Mike’s ring glinted on her finger. Rachel’s old wedding and engagement rings hung on a chain around her neck, tucked into the collar of her dress to serve as a reminder of all that had come before, everything they’d overcome to be together. 

The door to the dressing room whooshed open and Rachel turned, her flouncy tulle skirts swishing around her ankles. Mike stood in the doorway, watching her keenly, a hand wrapped around the brass doorknob.

“Don’t look at me! It’s bad luck!” Rachel gathered up her skirts and rushed over to him, throwing a hand in front of his eyes.

Mike laughed and batted her hand down. “I think that only counts for the _first_ wedding,” Mike teased, ducking and weaving her attempts to keep him from seeing her. He pushed her hands away from his face, leaned in, and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. 

Rachel wound her arms around his neck, her earlier protests instantly forgotten. Liquid heat traveled down her spine to the tips of her toes. Mike’s hands cinched around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest.

At least that had never changed. She and Mike had grown apart, had maybe even come to resent each other the first time around, but they’d never lost that spark. 

Rachel felt her cheeks flush—not from the kiss but an old memory of Mike lifting her by the waist and sitting her on the kitchen counter to eat her out after a passionate fight about… Rachel couldn’t even remember anymore, it was that unimportant. 

He moved out a week later.

A week after that, Rachel went to the condo he’d taken up in and they fucked over every surface multiple times over. Rachel went to work the next morning with a split lip, beard burn between her thighs, and carpet burn on her knees.

Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead against the side of Mike’s neck. “It’s almost time. You should go finish getting ready,” she whispered, lifting her head to press a soft kiss against his pulse.

Mike shifted against Rachel and she felt his muscles bunch under her touch for a moment, before releasing on a soft exhale. He sighed again. “You’re probably right,” he allowed, not moving his hand from her waist. 

“Go on,” Rachel said, pressing a hand to his chest, nudging him toward the door. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Mike lifted a hand and tipped her chin up, stealing a soft, gentle kiss this time. Nothing at all like the soul-searing kiss that had singed its way down her spine just minutes earlier. 

“I can’t wait to make you my wife… Again,” Mike said, his lips curling into a slight smile against Rachel’s own.

“I can’t wait to be your wife again,” she said, kissing him gently.

Mike finally pulled away from her and she watched as he slipped through the door.

Sighing, Rachel stood in front of the mirror and fussed with some of the tiny pearls on her bodice. 

This was right. Marrying Mike was _right_. Rachel couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but Mike. 

But, as resolute as she was in her own feelings, she wasn’t so certain if Mike could imagine being with anyone but Rachel.


End file.
